


Maybe, baby

by pinkmutantpotato



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: 5 Things, 5 Times, 5+1 Things, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:56:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkmutantpotato/pseuds/pinkmutantpotato
Summary: "Bueno, tú eres el que me hace feliz...""Richie, vamos, déjame terminar mi hamburguesa" Eddie suspira, luchando por contener una sonrisa.Richie responde dejando que Eddie vuelva a caer en la cabina, manteniendo sostenida su mano izquierda, Richie se arrodilla y canta, "Cuando algún día me quieras, estaré allí, espera y verás..."Sus lentes caen por la nariz y sus ojos están cerrados, dando cada gramo de energía en esta actuación ridícula. Se ve como un loco. Eddie quiere besarlo.--------------------------Cinco veces (de muchas) en que Richie Tozier le cantó una canción de amor a Eddie Kaspbrak, y la vez en que Eddie finalmente le creyó.Esta historia no es mía sino de slytherincosette, yo sólo hice la traducción.https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667695





	Maybe, baby

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [maybe, baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667695) by [slytherincosette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherincosette/pseuds/slytherincosette). 



> https://open.spotify.com/track/3ZWw9gJOoYiWlV6ojUJkPF?si=XQmbC6IVS1uJNSUWbLA2Rg

(5)

Eddie está acostado en la cama, sintiéndose mal consigo mismo cuando el primer guijarro golpea su ventana. Perezoso, gira la cabeza hacia un lado y entrecierra los ojos. Sabe que es Richie, porque Richie es el único que tiene las agallas para mostrar la cara en cualquier lugar cerca de la casa de Eddie, sin importarle que le arroje piedras. Eddie probablemente reciba mil mensajes de texto perdidos de Richie, Bev, Stan... de todos. Eddie había cometido el terrible error de mencionar un ligero dolor de cabeza y su madre la perdió, gritando que la pantalla de su teléfono lo haría mil veces peor y probablemente le daría cáncer de todos modos. Eddie había cometido el error de decirle que sus chillidos probablemente eran aún peores para su dolor de cabeza, lo que había provocado que le quitaran el teléfono.

"Estás pasando demasiado tiempo con esos horribles chicos," había dicho su madre, con la nariz arrugada en disgusto, "No me gusta lo que te han hecho, cariño. Te han hecho  _ruin_ ".

Y con eso, ella sofocó un sollozo dramático y se marchó a su habitación, llevándose el teléfono de Eddie.

Ahora, Eddie todavía tiene dolor de cabeza. Ha estado medicado por el Advil y hay una bolsa de hielo que se balancea precariamente en su frente. Intentaría irse a dormir, excepto que Richie Tozier arroja piedras a su ventana como un tipo de rompecorazones de película de los ochenta. Eddie podría ignorarlo, pero Richie no es nada si no persistente. Suspirando, se sienta y deja que la bolsa de hielo caiga sobre su cama. Se filtra un poco. Ahora su cama tiene un punto húmedo, y todo por culpa de Richie. Básicamente.

Eddie abre la venta y la empuja, frunciendo el ceño. Richie está de pie en el césped delantero, congelado en su lugar, listo para lanzar otro guijarro. Cuando Eddie se asoma por la ventana, a Richie se le ilumina la cara. Algo se retuerce en el estómago de Eddie, pero lo sella antes de que se detenga pensarlo y la cabeza comience a doler aún más.

"¡Eds!" Richie dice, sonriendo brillantemente, "¡Pensamos que habías muerto!"

"Y, ¿qué... nuestros amigos te mandaron aquí para que te aseguraras de que no me habían asesinado?" Pregunta Eddie, alzando una perfecta ceja.

Richie deja caer la piedra y se rasca tímidamente la parte posterior de la cabeza. "Nah, todos los demás pensaron que tu madre te quitó tu teléfono. Yo, eh, vine a asegurarme que estuvieras vivo y prosperando".

Eddie rueda los ojos. "Nuestros amigos, como siempre, estaban en lo correcto, y tú, como siempre, estabas siendo dramático. Eso es exactamente lo que pasó. Ahora vete antes de que mi madre despierte".

"Aw, vamos, Eddie, ¡Pedalee todo el camino hasta aquí!" Richie hace un gesto dramático hacia su bicicleta, tumbandose sin miramientos a unos pocos centímetros de distancia. "¡Me rechazas! Hace mucho frío, ¡casi tan frío como TÚ!"

"Estoy seguro que estarás bien," Eddie dice, y logra cerrar la ventana hasta la mitad antes de que Richie comience a cantar.

 _"No, no, no, ¡no hay forma en que viva sin tí!"_  Richie grita, la voz hace eco en la calle vacía. Son las once de la noche y el vecindario de Eddie está oscuro, pero no será por mucho tiempo si Richie no cierra la boca.  _"¡Eres el mejor hombre que jamás conoceré! ¡No hay forma de que pueda dejarte ir!"_

Eddie se inclina tanto como puede por la ventana que casi se cae. "Richard," susurra con los dientes apretados, "¿Qué mierda te pasa?"

_"¡Y tú, y tú, y tú me amarás!"_

"Te saltaste como tres líneas, por una mierda que no puedes-- Jesús, bien, ven aquí,  _idiota..._ "

Richie lanza un saludo fingido y se desliza sin gracia por el árbol convenientemente ubicado en el patio delantero de Eddie. Si la madre de Eddie supiera cuántas veces sus amigos, especialmente Richie, han subido esa cosa, ella lo cortaría mañana mismo. Eddie se hace a un lado mientras Richie tropieza a través de su ventana, casi tirando una lámpara y el despertador de Eddie en el proceso. "Estoy bien, estoy bien," dice Richie, mandando una señal de aprobación hacia Eddie.

"No te pregunté," Eddie dice rotundamente, volviendo a caer en su cama.

"No te estreses" Richie dice de inmediato, dejándose caer por la mitad encima de Eddie.

"¿Qué?" Eddie resopla, empujando a Richie antes de dejar espacio en su pequeña cama doble, "¿Quieres que nos abracemos?"

"Me extraña que digas esa mierda gay," dice Richie solemnemente, rápidamente empujando su fría nariz contra el cuello de Eddie.

Eddie se encoge y jadea, "Mierda, te estás congelando". Pone su manta roja favorita sobre Richie, esencialmente enrollandolo. Eddie trata de no pensar en las implicaciones de eso. Richie suspira satisfecho y se acurruca en la almohada de Eddie. Es tan repugnantemente lindo que Eddie quiere arrancarse los ojos. "¿Supongo que te quedarás?" Pregunta, aunque ya sabe cuál será la respuesta. Ante el asentimiento cansado de Richie agrega, "Sólo sal a las siete, mi madre--"

"Enloquecerá," Richie resopla, sus ojos se cierran. "Sí, amigo, sé el proceso. Sólo ve a dormir. Estás calientito".

Eddie se queda dormido enredado en Richie, pero está bien. Son amigos. Mejores amigos. Eso es todo.

* * *

(4)

Están en un restaurante con temática de los cincuentas, donde las camareras andan en patines, y para Richie es el paraíso. Ben y Beverly están sentados frente a ellos, compartiendo una malteada de fresa. Stan se sienta en el extremo de la mesa, encorvado sobre sus papas fritas con queso, como si desaparecieran si no las miraba como un halcón. Para ser justos, Richie  _ha_  estado robándole papas cada que Stan mira a otro lado por un momento.

"Este es el lugar más genial en el mundo entero," Richie suspira felizmente, bebiendo su malteada de chocolate.

Stan resopla, "Tienes estándares muy bajos".

Richie coloca una mano sobre su corazón, luciendo escandalizado. "¡No digas eso sobre la mamá de Eddie, Stanley! ¡Él está justo aquí!"

Eddie rueda los ojos y muerde su hamburguesa. Bev amortigua una risa detrás de su mano e intercambian pequeñas sonrisas. De repente, Eddie es sacado de su asiento por Richie e inmediatamente gira. Aterriza contra el pecho de Richie, con los brazos de este a su alrededor, balanceándose al ritmo. "Jesucristo," murmura.

"Amo esta canción, Eds, debes bailar conmigo," Richie le suplica, haciendo girar a Eddie y que casi tropiece contra una camarera.

"Lo siento mucho," dice rápidamente, pero ella solamente se ríe de él. Voltea a ver a Richie y dice exasperado, "Este es un  _restaurante,_  Richie, no puedes simplemente--"

 _"Tal vez, cariño, te tendré,"_  Richie canta, tirando a Eddie contra su pecho, una mano en su cintura y la otra en la mano libre de Eddie,  _"tal vez, cariño, serás sincero..."_

Otra camarera patina más allá de ellos, riendo en silencio. Eddie está tan increíblemente acostumbrado a las muestras públicas de idiotez de Richie, y por lo general está separado de ellos, por lo que no está terriblemente avergonzado. Sin embargo, se siente asqueado de sí mismo por disfrutar tanto como lo hace. Richie le da vueltas una vez más, y Ben le lanza una mirada cómplice antes de desaparecer detrás del metro ochenta y tres de Richie.

_"Bueno, tú eres el que me hace feliz..."_

"Richie, vamos, déjame terminar mi hamburguesa" Eddie suspira, luchando por contener una sonrisa.

Richie responde dejando que Eddie vuelva a caer en la cabina, manteniendo sostenida su mano izquierda, Richie se arrodilla y canta, _"Cuando algún día me quieras, estaré allí, espera y verás..."_

Sus lentes caen por la nariz y sus ojos están cerrados, dando cada gramo de energía en esta actuación ridícula. Se ve como un loco. Eddie quiere besarlo.

"Rich, parate del suelo, ¿sabes cuántos gérmenes hay ahí?"

Richie se levanta, rodando los ojos. "Aw, vamos, Eds, estoy tratando de ser romántico," se queja, cayendo contra Eddie y casi aplastandolo.

Eddie lo empuja, riéndose. "Ve a buscar a alguien que encuentre encantadora tu estupidez, idiota".

Richie le arroja una sonrisa de mierda, dice "¿Por qué, cariño? Es por eso que te elegí a ti".

Stan pretende atragantarse. "¿Puedo terminar mi comida? Ustedes me hacen desear vomitar".

"Creo que es dulce," Bev dice con decisión, "Mira ese joven amor que florece ante nuestros ojos".

La cara de Eddie se empieza a sentir caliente. Junto a él, Richie resopla. "Qué poético. Has estado pasando demasiado tiempo con Benny-boy".

"Bueno, es mi novio," Beverly dispara de regreso, los ojos se le iluminan con diversión.

"Hmm, podría escuchar eso un millón de veces," Ben dice soñadoramente. Stan finge atragantarse de nuevo.

"Cállate y come tu queso, Uris," dice Beverly, dándole un golpecito en la oreja.

Unos minutos después, una de las risueñas camareras les da a Eddie y Richie una malteada para compartir. "De parte de la casa," les guiña un ojo, "¡Sigan siendo dulces!"

"Oh, demonios, sí," dice Richie, radiante. Todavía está rojo y un poco sudado por bailar tan duro. "Compartamos nuestro amor con el mundo, Eds. Aparentemente obtendremos cosas gratis".

Eddie rueda los ojos, roba la malteada para él solo e intenta no repetir la voz de Richie diciendo "nuestro amor" una y otra vez en su mente.

* * *

(3)

Eddie se para en la puerta de la residencia Tozier con una taza de pollo con fideos, un gran gatorade naranja y una caja de Advil extra fuerte. Lo equilibra cuidadosamente por un lado y toca el timbre. Unos segundo después aparece Maggie Tozier, sonriendo alegremente, con un vaso de vino tinto en la mano.

"Hola, señora Tozier," Eddie saluda educadamente, "¿Está Richie disponible para recibir visitas?"

"¡Eddie! Por favor, uh, te lo he dicho miles de veces. Dime Maggie, señora Tozier suena muy vieja". Lo hace entrar, golpeando la puerta que se cierra detrás de él. "Richie está arriba. La última vez que lo chequé, estaba durmiendo, pero estoy segura de que te espera. Siempre se emociona cuando vienes". Eddie agacha la cabeza, sin saber cómo reaccionar, pero no tiene que hacerlo. Maggie Tozier es exactamente como su hijo; no necesita que nadie responda para disfrutar de una conversación. "¡Fue muy amable de tu parte traer sopa! Dios sabe que no puedo cocinar para nada, y Went todavía no está en casa para preparar la cena. Continúa, amor, ¡no dejes que te entretenga por más tiempo! Los veré en un rato, asegúrate de que Richie no llore de oreja a oreja".

Con eso, se va a la cocina donde Eddie puede ver un rompecabezas en la mesa. Eddie sonríe para sí mismo y sube las escaleras.

La habitación de Richie es un desastre, como de costumbre, y huele como si no se hubiera duchado en días. Eddie arruga la nariz, pero toca el marco de la puerta. La cabeza rizada de Richie aparece debajo de una montaña de mantas. "¿Eddie?" pregunta débilmente.

"Sí, Rich, soy yo," Eddie contesta, caminando cautelosamente sobre varias pilas de ropa.

"¿Eres una alucinación?" Richie pregunta, entrecerrando los ojos.

Eddie ríe. "No, soy real".

"¿Lo prometes?"

"Lo prometo".

Richie deja caer su cabeza contra la almohada. Está sudoroso y pálido pero con un sonrojo en las mejillas. Eddie coloca la sopa y el Advil en el buró de Richie, destapando el Gatorade. "Siéntate para mí," dice suavemente, "Debes mantenerte hidratado. He traído Gatorade".

"¿Naranja?" Richie pregunta esperanzado.

"Por supuesto, idiota," Eddie responde, extendiendo la mano para sentir la frente de Richie. Este se estremece al tacto, luego se aparta dramáticamente de Eddie.

"No te acerques mucho, te enfermarás," Richie dice, la voz amortiguada por las almohadas, "No quiero ser la razón por la que tengas un ataque de pánico".

Eddie se siente inmediatamente cariñoso. Richie es absolutamente la única persona en el mundo por la que haría eso. "Ven, Rich, está bien," dice, ofreciendo el gatorade como una ofrenda de paz. "Lo prometo, estoy bien. Si empiezo a ponerme nervioso, me iré".

Richie se sienta lentamente y se dirige hacia Eddie. Toma el Gatorade y sorbe lentamente. "Me cuidas muy bien," suspira contento. Eddie mira hacia otro lado, se tuerce.

"Hay sopa en la mesita de noche," Eddie dice rápidamente. Se ocupa de abrir la caja de Advil, con los dedos temblorosos y atrapados en el cartón. Piensa que ha estado jugando desde que entró, cuando aparece un segundo pensamiento. "¿Esta es... esta es Carly Rae Jepsen?"

Richie asiente, dejándose caer de nuevo en su montón de mantas. Eddie rápidamente toma el Gatorade antes de que se lo derrame. "Esta es mi triste lista de reproducción," murmura ya medio dormido.

"¿Por qué?" Eddie pregunta, sentándose en la orilla de la cama de Richie.

"Porque estotriste," Richie gime en voz baja, cerrando los ojos,  _"Sé que solo soy un amigo para ti, que nunca te llamaré mío..."_

"Rich--"

_"Pero te sigo amando, lo siento, lo siento, te amo..."_

Eddie suelta el Advil. Las pastillas repiquetean en su botella. Richie no parece darse cuenta.

_"Rompería las reglas por ti, rompería mi corazón y empezaría de nuevo..."_

Richie asintió por un momento, la canción colgando pesadamente sobre ellos. Eddie está congelado en su lugar, la pastilla yace inútilmente en el suelo. Richie está delirando de fiebre. Probablemente ni siquiera se lo está cantando a Eddie, solo cantando en general, porque Richie siempre canta. Eddie probablemente está exagerando, leyendo algo que no está allí.

"¿Eddie?" Richie pregunta, su voz no es más que un murmuro.

Eddie se inclina hacia adelante, quita un rizo de la cara de Richie. "Sí, Rich. Estoy aquí".

* * *

(2)

La temática del baile de graduación es de los ochenta. Richie se desmaya, como de costumbre. Lleva un ridículo traje azul celeste y encima un botón con el dibujo de ese jodido vaso de los ochenta. Puede oír a Richie gritar en sus oídos, "Patrón de Jazz solo, Eds, eres tan jodidamente inculto..." y sus rizos están volando libremente. Bev lo iguala en un horrendo vestido rosa bebé con mangas hinchadas y su pelo bromeando hasta el infierno. Ella realmente se parece a Molly Ringwald, y Richie no para de cantar "Pretty in pink" cada vez que pasa.

Ni Richie ni Eddie tienen citas, pero Richie sigue diciéndole a todos los que pasan que  _Eddie_  es su cita. Eddie está un poco afrentado, porque no es como si Richie alguna vez le hubiera preguntado. Ni siquiera llegaron juntos. Eddie compartió carro con Stan. De todos modos, Eddie está usando una corbata azul bebé que coincide con el horrible traje de Richie. Fue completamente un accidente, Eddie definitivamente no lo hizo a propósito. Richie se ve estúpidamente satisfecho cada vez que lo ve.

En general, Richie es una muy buena cita. No se va del lado de Eddie en toda la noche, baila solo cuando Eddie quiere y vuelve a servir ponche cada vez que se acaba. Eddie hace todo lo posible para no pensar en eso, porque entonces se sentirá real, no sólo porque Richie es un buen amigo y se está divirtiendo con el único chico abiertamente homosexual de Derry. Sin embargo, es difícil cuando Richie sigue tirando de su brazo alrededor del respaldo de su silla y le pide que baile.

Finalmente dice, "Rich, en serio, ve a bailar. Estoy bien aquí, Stan me hace compañía".

"¿Estás seguro?" Pregunta Richie. Sus ojos están cómicamente amplios y se ve muy preocupado.

Eddie ríe. "Sí, en serio. Sé que te mueres por salir y cortejar a algunas damas con tus locos movimientos de baile".

Podría ser la imaginación de Eddie, pero los hombros de Richie parecen decaer un poco. Su sonrisa se ve un poco cuando dice, "Sí, lo sabes, Eds".

Se va e inmediatamente roba a Bev de Ben, que se ríe afablemente y se vuelve para hacer un raro híbrido de macarena con Bill. Junto a él, Stan resopla. "Quiere bailar contigo, estúpido".

Eddie frunce el ceño. "¿Quién, Ben?"

Stan rueda los ojos. "Eres un idiota".

Eddie palmea su pierna. "Gracias, amigo".

Se sientan en silencio para escuchar algunas canciones, Stan sorbiendo el ponche y Eddie balanceándose con la música. Mira a Bill moverse entre la multitud, chica tras chica encantadas de bailar con él. Ve a Mike bailando con una chica de su clase de matemáticas, girando y riendo con ella. Ve a Ben y Bev en su pequeño mundo, bailando lentamente "Come on Eileen". Ha perdido de vista a Richie, lo que significa que probablemente se ha ido a fumar.

Eddie se pone de pie, decidido a buscar a Richie. Stan lo mira y dice, "Ve a buscarlo, tigre".

Eddie lo encuentra en el patio de la escuela, con las mangas levantadas y un cigarrillo encendido entre sus dedos. "Esa mierda te va a matar," dice Eddie, y Richie salta.

"Jesús, Eds, no me espantes," Richie se ríe. Él aplasta el cigarrillo debajo de su zapato de vestir y se pone de pie, empujando sus gafas por la nariz. Parado ahí, oliendo vagamente a humo y vistiendo el atuendo más horrendo que Eddie haya visto nunca, Richie es el chico más hermoso del mundo.

"Lo siento," Eddie dice, tragando ásperamente. "Deberías dejar de fumar".

Richie parece avergonzado. "Sí, tienes razón. Sé que lo odias".

"Mi opinión no importa," Eddie se encoge de hombros, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y mirando al suelo.

"Por supuesto que sí," dice Richie fácilmente, "Me importa más que la de nadie".

A través de la puerta, "Take my breath away" flota en el patio. Se miran el uno al otro por un momento, antes de que Richie le ofrezca una mano. Eddie duda por solo un segundo antes de tomarla. Richie empuja a Eddie contra él, y Eddie piensa que esto se siente diferente a la vez que bailaron en el restaurante; esto se siente real. En lugar de desempacar ese pensamiento, pone su cabeza en el hombro de Richie y se balancean.

 _"Mirando, yo sigo esperando, aún anticipando el amor,"_  Richie canta quedamente.

"No arruines el momento, Rich," Eddie murmura, amortiguando una sonrisa contra el horrible traje de Richie.

La voz de Richie se vuelve burlona,  _"Nunca vacilamos en convertirnos en los predestinados_ -esos somos, Eds, somos los predestinados-  _volviendo y volviendo a algún lugar secreto para escondernos..."_

"Eres el peor," Eddie ríe, finalmente mirando a Richie.

No espera que Richie luzca tan suave. Tiene esa pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, luciendo tontamente feliz, y Eddie no sabe lo que eso significa. Joder, esta fue una mala idea.

"Vamos, perdedor," Eddie murmura, alejándose. Por un momento, Richie parece perdido. Eddie toma su mano. "Vamos a tomar algunas fotos cursis de graduación".

Eddie termina con dos fotografías esa noche. Una de él en la espalda de Richie mientras este se inclinaba para equilibrarlo, ambos sonriendo a la cámara. La otra es una clásica foto de baile de graduación, con Richie al frente, su espalda en el pecho de Eddie. Parecen ridículos, porque Richie es mucho más alto, pero los dos están sonriendo a la cámara y Eddie lo ama. Las esconde debajo de su colchón donde su madre no las encontrará.

* * *

(1)

Están en una fiesta con los extraños amigos del club de drama de Richie cuando Eddie pierde toda su mierda.

Comienza inocentemente, con un sótano lleno de adolescentes livianos y una máquina de karaoke. En ese momento, Bill está más allá, gritando a través de "You oughta know" mientras varios chicos de teatro lo animan. Stanley, a quien desafortunadamente se la dedica, está boca abajo en el sofá. La canción no se ajusta a la situación en absoluto, pero Eddie apoya a Bill. Tiene mucha pasión.

Eddie se dirige a Bev, quien está bebiendo un trago mixto, casualmente. "¿Quién dejó que Bill hiciera eso?" Pregunta llenando su propio vaso.

"Creo que Richie lo incitó," responde Bev, asintiendo con la cabeza a Richie, quien claramente está destrozado y cabecea con los gritos de Bill. "Ve a buscar a tu hombre".

"No es mi hombre" Eddie dice inmediatamente.

Bev pone los ojos en blanco. "Claro".

Eddie decide que un cambio de tema es la mejor decisión, así que dice, "Recibí parte de la historia de Bill, pero estaba borracho y sollozando, así que no confío en él ¿Qué pasó con Stan?"

"Jesús," dice Bev, soltando un suspiro, "Ese chico es un desastre. Básicamente Stan le dijo a Bill que no le creía que fuera en serio con salir con él, lo que... entiendo, porque Bill es un cabrón, así que decidió que lo mejor para sus sentimientos era gritar en un micrófono. No está... ayudando a su caso. Stan se ha vuelto literalmente catatónico".

"Odio eso," dice Eddie.

Bev bufa, "Yo también".

Eddie se aparta de la pared y se dirige hacia Stan, pero luego Bill tropieza al bajar del escenario y Richie al subirlo, lo que probablemente significan malas noticias para Eddie. Está implícito entre los Perdedores que Richie es responsabilidad de Eddie, quien no necesita eso en ese momento.

"¿Cómo está todo el mundo esta noche?" Richie grita en el micrófono. Bill grita tan fuerte que se cae. Jesucristo, sus amigos son idiotas. "Quiero... quiero cantar una canción. Siempre canto canciones, ¡pero él nunca me cree! Eddie Kaspbrak, Eddie... Eddie Clap-that-ass... ¡esta canción es para ti, bebé!"

Oh, dulce Jesús. De ninguna manera.

"¡DALE!" Richie grita, justo antes de comenzar a caminar por todo el escenario. Hay un poco de música electrónica, y luego  _"¿Quién está cerca cuando los días se sienten largo? ¿Quién está cerca cuando no puedes ser fuerte?"_

"Esto no está pasando," Eddie murmura para sí mismo, bajando el resto de su bebida en un movimiento rápido y va por otra. Alguien pone una boa de plumas alrededor de su cuello y huye. Eddie está bastante seguro de que es Bev.

_"¿Quién se preocupa que llegues seguro a casa? ¿Quién sabe que no puedes ser reemplazado?"_

Eddie está muy impresionado de que, en el estado convaleciente de Richie, incluso pueda recordar las palabras- Eddie sabe que no las está leyendo del apuntador, porque sus gafas no se ven por ningún lado. Lo que significa que Richie está esencialmente ciego en ese momento y probablemente caerá del escenario. A Eddie le importaría más, si Richie no estuviera humillándolo públicamente.

Eddie tira otra copa, sintiendo que su cabeza comienza a nadar. Que bueno. No puede estar sobrio para esto.

_"¡Alguien te extraña cuando estás lejos! ¡Quiere despertarse contigo todos los días!"_

Eddie se tropieza con el sofá. Stan ha levantado la cabeza, parpadeando hacia el escenario. "¿Bill acabó?" Pregunta, tropezando con sus palabras. "Quiero volver a casa". Entrecierra los ojos. "¿Questá haciendo Richie?"

"Ser un idiota," murmura Eddie.

Antes de que Stan pueda decir algo, Richie grita, "¡Eddie! ¡Ahí estás! Ven a cantar conmigo Eds, canta conmigo, te amo, Eds, tienes que..."

"Oh mi jodido Dios," Eddie susurra con horror. A unos metros de distancia, Bill está en el suelo, sollozando, "¡Todos experimentan el amor menos yo!"

Ben suspira pesadamente y levanta a Bill del suelo como si no pesara. Justo detrás de ellos, Bev está bailando salvajemente, agitando los brazos. Richie sigue cantando, cantando sobre cómo ama a Eddie, y este no puede soportar otro maldito segundo de eso.

"Bill nunca me amará," Stan gime, rodando fuera del sofá hasta el suelo.

 _"Oh, alguien te ama--_  soy yo, Eds, te amo  _\--oh, alguien te ama..."_

Eddie se pone de pie y camina hacia los escalones del sótano, limpiándose la cara a medida que avanza. Dios, él no llorará. No lo hará. Casi choca con Mike en su prisa por llegar a la puerta, tropezando con sus propios pies. Está más borracho de lo que pensaba. Todo está borroso.

La música se detiene abruptamente y se escucha un horrible sonido chirriante cuando el micrófono cae al suelo. Eddie no se detiene, no importa cuántas veces Richie lo llama. Sube corriendo las escaleras, casi cayéndose un par de veces, antes de que finalmente pueda abrir la puerta y entrar a la cocina de la casa de un extraño. Nadie está allí, y finalmente puede respirar.

Hasta que Richie viene trastabillando justo después de él, con la cara retorcida por la preocupación, buscando a Eddie como si no acabara de arruinar accidentalmente la vida de este. "Eds, ¿estás--?"

"No me llames así," Eddie escupe con veneno. Richie retrocede visiblemente.

"Eddie," Richie dice, luciendo perdido.

"Tienes que parar, Richie," grita Eddie, y su voz se quiebra, sólo un poco. Siente la cara roja, trata de contener las lágrimas, pero no importa. "Tienes que parar".

Richie da un paso hacia adelante. "¿Qué? ¿Detener qué?"

"¡Deja de actuar como si te gustara!" Eddie termina. Las lágrimas corren por su rostro y se siente como un idiota, de pie en la cocina de otra persona, gritando a su mejor amigo en todo el mundo por una estúpida e inofensiva canción. "Me rompe el maldito corazón, ¿de acuerdo?"

 _"Eddie,"_  Richie murmura, su cara se arruga y Eddie puede ver las lágrimas aparecer en sus ojos, se ve tan triste. "Eddie, no es así--"

"¡Deja de decir mi nombre!" Eddie se aleja, cruzando los brazos defensivamente, "He estado enamorado de tí durante años, Richie, y sigues haciendo esta mierda y diciendo esta mierda, pero no lo dices en serio y me mata". Eddie respira estrepitosamente, y dice mirando los gabinetes de la cocina, "Tienes que parar. Estás rompiendo mi corazón".

Detrás de él, Richie respira profundo. Eddie no espera para ver si dirá algo más.

* * *

(+1)

No hablan en todo el fin de semana.

Eddie piensa que podría ser el tiempo más largo que hayan pasado sin hablar. Tiene algunos mensajes de Richie sin abrir, vio uno que comenzó con 'eds lo siento' y decidió que no podía lidiar con el rechazo de Richie. Aún no. Se encargará de eso el lunes.

Pero el lunes por la mañana llega y Eddie le dice a su madre que no se siente bien. Se queda en casa, ignorando el zumbido de su teléfono.

El martes, Eddie decide que es hora de dejar su fiesta de lástima, y se levanta de la cama. Le asegura a su madre que se siente bien y va en bicicleta a la escuela como siempre, con los auriculares puestos, escuchando la lista de reproducción más triste que pueda encontrar. Entra al aula con la cabeza gacha, haciendo caso omiso de las miradas de preocupación de Ben y Mike, y entierra su cabeza en sus brazos.

Se las arregla para pasar todo el día evitando a Richie, llegando incluso a almorzar en la esquina de la biblioteca, escondido entre montones y montones de libros. No tienen clases juntos porque Richie está en todas las asignaturas avanzadas, y Eddie evita a propósito todo el día los lugares donde suele reunirse con Richie.

Después de un día completo de ser increíblemente cuidadoso, mezclándose en la multitud e ignorando a todos y cada uno de sus amigos, finalmente comete un error. Pasa frente a la sala de música, ve una familiar cabeza de pelo rizado inclinado sobre una guitarra y jodidos pernos. Richie siempre se queda en esa sala después de la escuela, y Eddie se lo encuentra allí después de la práctica del Club de Debate. Debe haber caminado por ese camino por puro instinto. No llega mucho más lejos que unos pocos metros antes de que Richie corra tras él, con la guitarra en la mano y gritando, "Eddie, espera".

Eddie se detiene y respira profundamente. Forzando una sonrisa en su rostro, se voltea. "Hola, Richie. Voy camino a cada. Te veré después".

"Eds--Eddie," Richie dice, con los ojos suplicantes, "¿Puedes venir conmigo? Por favor".

Eddie parpadea una vez, dos veces. Se siente asintiendo. Richie sonríe, pequeño y vacilante, antes de extender la mano y agarrar la muñeca de Eddie. Lo lleva de vuelta a la sala de música y cierra la puerta detrás de él.

"¿Puedes simplemente... tomar asiento?"

De nuevo, Eddie asiente. Se sienta en la primera fila, frente a Richie. Se siente adormecido por todas partes. Richie está a punto de tener la charla, la charla "no me gustas, pero ¿podemos seguir siendo amigos?". Romperá el corazón de Eddie en pedazos.

"Así que, uh," Richie coloca su silla directamente frente a Eddie y se sienta, con la guitarra en el regazo. "Como soy muy malo con los gestos públicos, al parecer, quería... ¿volver a intentarlo?"

Eddie frunce el ceño. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

Richie deja escapar un suspiro. "Yo... quiero cantarte una canción. Y quiero dejar en claro que lo digo en serio ¿de acuerdo? Necesito que entiendas lo que digo en cada palabra". Richie espera hasta que Eddie asiente, luego se aclara la garganta y comienza.

_"Para ti, no habrá más llanto. Para ti, el sol brillará"._

Oh. Esto... no era lo que Eddie estaba esperando.

_"Porque siento que cuando estoy contigo, está bien. Sé que está bien"._

Los dedos de Richie se mueven hábilmente sobre la guitarra, como si hubiera practicado esa canción un millón de veces. Tal vez lo haya hecho. Esto es demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Esto es...

_"Los pájaros están cantando, como si supieran la partitura. Y te amo, te amo, te amo como nunca antes"._

"Oh," Eddie dice, antes de que pueda detenerse.

Richie suelta una risa húmeda, tropezando con los acordes. "Joder, me perdí," dice, y los dos lloran. Dios, deben parecer tan tontos. Dos idiotas llorando sobre una guitarra en medio de la sala de música. "Sólo... esta es la parte importante, ¿de acuerdo? Escucha, sólo sigue escuchando".

Eddie asiente, medio llorando, medio riendo. Desliza más cerca su silla y se inclina hacia adelante.

 _"Te deseo todo el amor del mundo, pero sobre todo, te lo deseo de mi parte. Y te amo, te amo, te amo como nunca antes"._  Richie deja de tocar, se levanta las gafas y se limpia los ojos. "Dios, Eddie, nunca bromeé. Siempre lo dije en serio. Cada canción de amor. Quise decir cada palabra".

Eddie se levanta de la silla y casi le pega a Richie. Envuelve sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Richie, inclinándose torpemente sobre la guitarra. Los brazos de Richie le rodean la espalda, sus dedos se aferran a su suéter como a un salvavidas. "Yo también te amo, Richie, te amo mucho," susurra, y Richie suelta un sonido ahogado. "Siento no haberte creído".

"¿Por qué lo habrías hecho?" Pregunta Richie, sacudiendo la cabeza. Su cabello le hace cosquillas en la oreja a Eddie. "Fui un idiota, no podía solo decírtelo, tenía que ir y ser un idiota al respecto y convertirlo en una broma, yo..."

"Está bien," Eddie dice, alejándose y riendo humedamente. "Lo resolvimos. Eso es todo lo que importa".

"He estado enamorado de ti desde antes de que supiera lo que eso significaba," dice Richie , presionando sus frentes juntas. "¿Puedo besarte?"

"No hagas preguntas estúpidas," murmura Eddie, cerrando la brecha entre ellos.

Más tarde, cuando están bien desaliñados y terminan de besarse, salen de la sala de música tomados de la mano. Triunfalmente, Richie levanta ambas manos y grita por el pasillo vacío, "¡Eddie Kaspbrak es mi novio!"

Greta Keene levanta la vista de su teléfono y dice, aburrida, "Sí, lo sabíamos".

Richie mira a Eddie, llevándose las gafas a la nariz. "Supongo que éramos los únicos dos idiotas que no sabían".

Eddie sonríe, alegre y feliz, y tira de Richie hacia las puertas de la escuela. "Vamos a tu casa," dice y se inclina para palmear el trasero de Richie, "Tenemos mucho tiempo para compensar".

"Señor, ten piedad," Richie gime, haciendo una horrible imitación del tío Jess, y Eddie nunca ha estado más enamorado de ese idiota. Casi como si leyera su mente, Richie hace una pausa, mira a Eddie con los ojos más tiernos y dice, "Te amo mucho, ¿lo sabías?"

"Lo sabía," dice Eddie, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Richie, "Pero puedes decírmelo otra vez".

"Te amo," dice Richie, sonriendo torcidamente. Dios, es hermoso.

"Yo también te amo," dice Eddie y cree que podría escuchar a Richie cantar un millón más de canciones de amor y nunca cansarse de eso.


End file.
